Sucher der Dunkelheit-Chronik
Die Sucher der Dunkelheit-Chronik (ダークシーカー編 Dāku Shīkā-hen) informell auch als die Xehanort Saga (ゼアノート編 Zeanōto-hen) Vol. 1242 (10/04/2012): "KINGDOM HEARTS 358/2 Days", p.135[http://news.dengeki.com/elem/000/000/546/546503/ Dengeki Online, "An interview with "Kingdom Hearts" Series Director Tetsuya Nomura! We're finally at the climax to the "Dark Seeker Saga", where Xehanort is the enemy]" bekannt, ist das übergreifende Handlungselement des ersten Abschnittes der ''Kingdom Hearts''-Reihe und besteht aus neun Spiele. Im Mittelpunkt der Sucher der Dunkelheit-Chronik steht der Kampf des jungen Schlüsselschwertträgers Sora gegen den wahnsinnigen Meister Xehanort. , der leitende Produzent der Reihe, bestätigte in einem Interview das Vorhaben, die Kingdom Hearts-Reihe nach Abschluss der Xehanort-Saga mit anderen Sagas fortsetzen zu wollen.LA Times July, 26 2013, "Tetsuya Nomura is ready — at last — for 'Kingdom Hearts 3' to progress" Handlung Die Anfänge siehe Hauptartikel: Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Der junge Xehanort wächst auf den Inseln des Schicksals auf, strebt jedoch schon früh nach fernen Welten. Er absolviert die Prüfung zum Schlüsselschwertmeister und lässt sich im Land des Aufbruchs nieder. Hier nimmt er einen Schüler auf, Ventus, dessen Dunkelheit er benutzen will, um ein legendäres Artefakt namens χ-Klinge zu schmieden. Doch der Junge erweist sich als unbrauchbar für diesen Plan und so extrahiert Xehanort die Dunkelheit aus Ventus' Herzen, um den Unversierten Vanitas zu erschaffen, den er mit Ventus tauscht. Er schickt den Jungen zu seinem Freund Eraqus. thumb|left|Aqua, Terra und Ventus bereiten sich auf den Kampf vor Daraufhin tritt er mit der Hexe Malefiz in Kontakt, die er mit der Aufgabe betraut, für ihn sieben Prinzessinnen der Herzen zusammenzutreiben. Als ihm Terra, einer von Eraqus' Schülern auf die Schliche kommt, zieht er diesen mit dem Gardisten Braig in den Bann der Dunkelheit. Doch auch Terras Freunde, Ventus und Aqua beginnen, gegen Xehanort zu ermitteln. Auf den Inseln des Schicksals bestimmen Terra und Aqua die beiden Kinder Riku und Sora zu ihren Nachfolgern, Ventus begegnet auf den Inseln Vanitas, der in zum Schlüsselschwertfriedhof lockt. Dort kommt es zum finalen Kampf zwischen den Schlüsselschwertträgern und Xehanort. Der Meister transferiert sein Herz in Terras Körper und verschmilzt so mit diesem, Ventus und Vanitas gelingt die Fusion zur χ-Klinge. Aqua kann den übermächtigen Gegner aber mit Hilfe König Mickys vernichten, die χ-Klinge zerbricht und eine Explosion schleudert alle Kontrahenten hinfort. Terra-Xehanort landet in Radiant Garden, wo er von Ansem dem Weisen aufgenommen wird. Er startet Experimente an menschlichen Herzen, doch seine Versuche schlagen fehl und er und seine Assistenten werden in Herzlose verwandelt. Radiant Garden wird von ihm besetzt. Aufstieg der Dunkelheit siehe Hauptartikel: Kingdom Hearts siehe Hauptartikel: Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Etwa zehn Jahre später fallen Herzlose auf den Inseln des Schicksals ein und entführen Kairi und Riku, weshalb sich Sora aufmacht, um seine beiden Freunde zu retten. In der Stadt Traverse trifft er auf zwei Leidensgenossen, Donald und Goofy, die nach ihrem verschwundenen König suchen. Malefiz hat indessen alle sieben Prinzessinen der Herzen in Hollow Bastion versammelt. Als Sora und seine Gefährten dort eintreffen, müssen sie sich Riku stellen, der von Ansem, einer Inkarnation Xehanorts, kontrolliert wird. Nachdem Ansem besiegt wurde, müssen die Helden das geöffnete Kingdom Hearts schließen, wobei Riku und der König allerdings im Reich der Dunkelheit zurückbleiben. thumb|Sora schließt das letzte Schlüsselloch in Hollow Bastion Um sie zu retten, begeben sich Sora, Donald und Goofy ins Schloss des Entfallens. Dort begegnen sie der Organisation XIII, die Sora gefangen nehmen und für ihre eigenen Zwecke benutzen wollen. Dieser Plan wird durch den Verrat des Organisationsmitgliedes Axel vereitelt und Sora kann den Schlossherrn Marluxia besiegen. Gleichzeitig setzt sich Riku über die dunklen Einflüsse Ansems hinweg. Aufstieg des Nichts siehe Hauptartikel: Kingdom Hearts II siehe Hauptartikel: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Die restlichen Niemande der Organisation XIII erschaffen derweil die Replika Xion. Roxas, Soras Niemand, soll für die Organisation Herzen sammeln, die ihnen den Weg zu Kingdom Hearts aufschließen sollen. Roxas und Xion freunden sich an, doch als Xion ihre Zugehörigkeit zu Sora entdeckt, bricht ihre Beziehung. Nachdem Roxas Xion im Kampf besiegt, stirbt sie in seinen Armen. Er will Vergeltung üben und Kingdom Hearts freilassen, wird dabei aber von Riku gestellt, der ihn im Zweikampf schlägt. DiZ verbannt Roxas daraufhin in ein Digitales Twilight Town, um ihn vor der Organisation zu schützen, doch die Niemande spüren ihn trotzdem auf. Während Roxas vor der Organisation XIII flieht, erwachen Sora und seine Freunde. Da die Bedrohung durch die Niemande immer noch existiert, begeben sie sich in die Welt die niemals war und vernichten dort Xemnas, die andere Inkarnation Xehanorts. Schließlich vereinen sich auch Sora und Riku wieder. Schlafende Schlüssellöcher siehe Hauptartikel: Kingdom Hearts Re:coded siehe Hauptartikel: Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Durch die Vernichtung seiner beiden Teile kehrt der Meister Xehanort zurück. Um der neuen Gefahr vorzubeugen, lässt Yen Sid, Mickys Meister, eine Meisterprüfung für Sora und Riku arrangieren. Sie sollen die Schlafenden Welten von ihrem Schlummer befreien. In der schlafenden Welt die niemals war treffen die beiden aber wieder auf Meister Xehanort und alle seine Inkarnationen, die durch einen in der Zeit gereisten Xehanort versammelt und zur Wahren Organisation XIII geeint wurden. Sora soll nun das dreizehnte Mitglied dieser neuen Organisation werden. Riku, Micky, Donald, Goofy und Lea können das Ende aber gerade noch abwenden. Sowohl die Vereinigung des Lichts als auch die der Dunkelheit ist somit gescheitert und die Kontrahenten ziehen sich zurück. Da Xehanort seine dreizehn Sucher der Dunkelheit fast vollständig hat, beschließt Yen Sid die Aufstellung von sieben Hüter des Lichts. Spiele Hauptcharaktere Hüter des Lichts Sucher der Dunkelheit Andere wichtige Charaktere Trivia *Die Zahl 13 ist in der Xehanort-Saga oft anzutreffen. So gibt es beispielsweise die Organisation XIII, dreizehn Herausforderungen in der Mirage-Arena und dreizehn Buchstaben in Hollow Bastion, Radiant Garden und Kingdom Hearts. Siehe auch *Sucher der Dunkelheit *Hüter des Lichts Bemerkungen und Referenzen Weblinks fr:Chroniques du Chercheur des Ténèbres en:Dark Seeker Saga es:Saga del Buscador de la Oscuridad Kategorie:Handlungselemente